EL SOBRE
by aniyasha
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si usagi-san encontrara un sobre con Los deseos mas intimos plasmados en dibujos de Ijuuin-Sensei?, un sobre que contiene los pensamientos de una relación ficticia que vive la pareja sentimental. un Misaki ficticio y un Misaki real.


_**NI HAO.- hace cuanto no escribo, mucho , mucho, esta historia es en agradecimiento a una gran escritora que me hizo llorar, que me hizo vibrar , que me encanta como escribe. Gracias por tan hermoso trabajo que te permites compartir.**_

 _ **Para ti, con respeto y admiración**_

 _ **Para GAIA-SAN.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Advertencia: Yaoi, los personajes no me pertenecen simplemente sueño con ellos.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **El sobre**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **Aniyasha**_

 _ **.**_

.

.

.

 _ **Las cosas suceden con eventos impensables.**_

 _ **¿Quién podría especular cuando ocurriría algo así?**_

 _ **Un Amor real y un Ficticio.**_

 _._

 _._

Ese día Ijuuin Sensei abrió los ojos y la luz que se filtraba entre sus ventanas lastimaron el azul de su mirada. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios y al tratar de reincorporarse todo el cuerpo se estremeció. Se había quedado durmiendo en el piso como últimamente lo hacía cada vez que el tiempo de entrega del trabajo se acercaba. Sus manos sintieron los papeles que tenía alrededor de él y una triste sonrisa cubrió su rostro sin afeitar. Y ahí de nuevo nació un suspiro lastimoso. Había estado dibujando pero no el manga que tenía que hacer, sino lo que realmente quería. Sabía que nada bueno saldría de esos dibujos, pero su alma, su cuerpo, su ser y eso que te impulsa a seguir aun cuando sientes que todo está perdido, lo continúa moviendo a dibujar. Recogió todo sin ganas y lo metió en el sobre con él nombre de sus sueños. Al mirar el reloj de la pared se dio cuenta de lo tarde que llegaría a Marukawa, tenía que entregar papeles y hablar con los directivos. Así que sin fuerzas comenzó a reunir todo lo necesario para el trabajo.

.

.

.

Tres horas después de presentarse y tener una plática con los directivos. Ijuuin Sensei recogió de nuevo sus sobres sin percatarse de que uno había quedado en la sala de Juntas.

.

.

.

Isaka-san miro con curiosidad el sobre que estaba debajo del escritorio y al ver el nombre del remitente sonrió abiertamente _. Le enseñaría a Chibitan a no andar perdiendo información por todo el departamento._ Así que lo agarro con toda la confianza del mundo y se dispuso a ir a molestar a la pareja de su amigo. Necesitaba diversión y Chibitan siempre era una fuente de risa. Desafortunadamente

.

.

.

.

Misaki corría por toda la editorial, era ya muy tarde, pasaban de las ocho de la noche y por como vibraba su celular a cada segundo sabía que cierta persona estaba lo suficiente enojada como él. _¿Por qué Usagi-san no lo comprendía?,_ el autor sabia lo terrible de la vida que era ser un editor, y más aun siendo un novato algo torpe como él. Llevaba no más de tres meses en su puesto de tiempo completo dentro de la editorial, pero a veces sentía que eran años haciendo esto. Los días se sentían pesados, las horas lentas para el trabajo pero a veces no eran lo suficientes para lograr hacer todo lo que tenía que hacer.

Precisamente hoy que había quedado en una cita al salir de su trabajo no había podido asistir, sabía que últimamente no había pasado mucho tiempo con Usagi-san, por lo que él le exigió que al menos hoy fueran a cenar a algún lugar, obviamente el castaño se había negado pero al ver el rostro triste y los ojos amatistas sin brillo termino aceptando.

Pero las cosas nunca suceden como él deseaba precisamente hoy de entre todos los días, se había equivocado en algunas hojas y obviamente tenía que corregir el horroroso trabajo que realizo, así que aceptando la responsabilidad de su incompetencia corrigió todo de nuevo, pero eso hizo que él se quedara aún más tiempo de lo necesario.

Era ahí donde necesitaba el apoyo de su pareja, no las exigencias. Necesitaba la comprensión no los reclamos. Sabía que están atravesando una nueva etapa, no era lo mismo la vida en la universidad que a la de un adulto en sociedad. Él también extrañaba a Usagi-san, y aun que nunca lo aceptaría en voz alta él también tenía necesidades con su pareja.

 _¿Pero qué aria si el trabajo lo estaba absorbiendo_?, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que él pueda adaptarse, aprender y coordinarse ambos.

.

.

 _._

 _Diez de la noche_

Isaka salió de las oficinas para toparse en la salida con Misaki quien se veía realmente preocupado mirando el celular. Tenía una idea de quién era el que producía que Chibitan tuviera una cara de estar muerto.

-Chibitan.- saludo alegremente acercándose al castaño.- ¿ya te vas?

Los ojos verdes se abrieron de sorpresa al toparse con èl.

-Buenas noches Isaka-san.- suspiro y ambos comenzaron a retirarse del lugar.- si ya me voy.

-Me imagino que Akihiko vendrá a buscarte.- dijo con burla

El castaño frunció el ceño y con voz cortante respondió.

-¡No!, tomare un taxi.

Una sonora carcajada sonó en el frio de la calle, provocando un profundo rubor en las mejillas del castaño.

-Es difícil la vida en pareja. - afirmo con burla.- ¡vamos Chibitan1.- dijo guiándolo al castaño al automóvil donde estaba su secretario esperando por él.-sube , te llevare , sé que Akihiko me mataría si no cuidara a su tesoro.

Misaki renuentemente subió al carro, saludo al secretario y se dispuso a aguantar la conversación con el pelinegro.

.

.

.

Media hora después el automóvil se estacionaba en el edificio donde vivía el autor, deseando buenas noches y agradeciendo por tomarse la molestia de traerlo a casa.

-¡Hey Chibitan!.- Isaka le dio a través de la ventana un sobre a Misaki quien lo agarro con sorpresa.- no tires tus papeles en donde sea, para la siguiente ocasión te levantare un acta. Adiós y saludo a Akihiko.

Misaki se quedó mirando abiertamente el sobre que tenía en sus manos, no se acordaba que fuera suyo, pero eso perdió interés cuando recordó la batalla que iniciaría llegando a casa por la que restó importancia al asunto, metió el sobre en su bolsa y se dispuso a entrar al departamento.

.

.

.

.

 _Casi las once de la Noche,_ y los ojos amatistas brillaban de frustración.

Decidió que su paciencia estaba al tope de su límite y se dispuso a salir del departamento e ir a buscar a Misaki al trabajo. En estos tres meses la vida había cambiado y no sentía que fuera para bien. Su novio estaba tan distante, el trabajo lo consumía y sabía que estaba bajo presión constante. Su cara había dejado de sonreír y una arruga se alzaba en sus cejas.

 _¡Esto era inconcebible_!, sabía que la vida de un adulto en sociedad presionaría a Misaki, y él no deseaba que nada le pasara a su amor _. ¿Qué demonios Misaki no aceptaba simplemente ser ama de casa?,_ de esa forma no se angustiaría, siempre estarían juntos y su única prioridad serian ellos dos. _Pero el castaño no era ese tipo de persona._

La puerta se abrió de repente y ahí enfrente de él, Misaki lo veía fijamente listo para la batalla.

-Estoy en casa.- sin esperar respuesta alguna pasa al lado del escritor, avanzo al sillón de la sala y tiro su bolsa, se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a sacar lo que tuviera para preparar algo para cenar.

.

.

.

Akihiko no dijo nada al verlo pasar a su lado, obviamente el castaño estaba molesto con él.

Pero él también estaba muy molesto con Misaki, siguió los pasos de su novio, vio como aventó su bolsa de trabajo al sofá y al caer mal los documentos y sobres se esparcieron por el piso, sin embargo, no le tomo importancia, se quitó la ropa de salida, sin decir nada se sentó y observo como Misaki se movía en la cocina.

Él esperaba una disculpa, esperaba que Misaki reconociera su error, pero al parecer eso nunca sucedería.

Saco un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar, el traqueteo de la cocina era lo único que se escuchaba y un aroma a comida floreció en el ambiente. Aun así, en estos momentos en los que sentía apunto de ebullición no valoraba esto.

.

.

.

.

El silencio era muy incómodo y la mirada que sentía sobre su persona era peor aún, sin embargo, hizo una cena sencilla en cuestión de minutos, arreglo la mesa para dos personas.

-La cena esta lista. - anuncio Misaki poniendo el ultimo plato sobre la mesa, su mirada verde se dirigió a su amante.

-No quiero comer.

Y esas simples palabras hicieron estallar al castaño.

-¡NO COMAS ENTONCES!

Misaki comenzó a recogerlo todo rápidamente, el hambre había perdido contra el enojo.

-¡ERES UN NIÑO!, ¡NO ME COMPRENDES!, ¡QUIERES QUE MI MUNDO GIRE SOLO SOBRE TI!, ¡PERO ESO NO ES POSIBLE!

-SE QUE NO SOY TAN IMPORTANTE PARA TI COMO TU LO ERES PARA MI, NO ES NECESARIO GRITARLO.

-¡BAKA!.- llevo todo a la cocina lo puso en el lavabo y se encamino a las escaleras. Tenía que salir de ahí antes de que digiera algo que lamentara más tarde. - ¡DORMIRE EN MI HABITACION!

.

.

.

.

El sonido de una puerta cerrada con más fuerza de lo normal se escuchó en el departamento.

Akihiko no siguió a Misaki, ambos estaban muy molestos y ya había sucedido con anterioridad pleitos de este tipo en estos últimos meses, por lo que como un mutuo acuerdo en silencio gritaban un par de cosas y luego se separaban sin decir nada más. Porque había palabras que salían involuntariamente y ambos se habían lastimado ya con anterioridad.

Apretó el cigarrillo que tenía en su mano y lo aplasto en el cenicero, sus manos recorrieron su cabello y rostro, su mirada se topó con un sobre debajo de la mesa de la sala donde todos los papeles que traía el bolso de Misaki estaban regados.

El sobre estaba abierto, se inclinó para recogerlo, pero al hacerlo algo llamo su atención. Èl reconoció la caligrafía, al ser toda una inminencia en literatura había aprendido a gravarse el tipo de letra de escritores y él conocía perfectamente como escribía su enemigo número uno. Enojado se dispuso a sacar los dibujos que contenía el sobre _, ¿qué demonios le veía Misaki a esto?_

Las hojas cayeron en el piso dispersándose con horror, los dibujos eran tan nítidos, tan llenos de algo que él conocía perfectamente.

Como autor podía conocer el empeño que uno ponía en cada creación de sus libros, en cada palabra, en cada narración, cada vez que él escribía dejaba una parte de su alma en ellos. Por lo que pudo reconocer la devoción con la que esos dibujos fueron hechos.

Los segundos pasaron, talvez minutos y no se atrevió a recoger nada, simplemente admiro el trabajo. La sorpresa fue sustituida por enojo, pero después fue miedo y pánico.

 _¿Por qué Misaki traía eso dentro de su mochila?, ¿él había comenzado aceptar el interés romántico de ese mangaka?, ¿Quién demonios se creía ese sujeto para utilizar a Misaki de esa manera?,_ y las preguntas se acumulaban en su mente, pero su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar, comenzó a reunir los papeles con manos temblorosas y su respiración entrecortada.

Respiro profundamente tratando de calmarse, conto muchas veces, y siguió respirando.

" _conoce a tu enemigo"_

" _tranquilízate",_

" _tienes que recuperar el control sobre ti mismo",_

" _Amas a Misaki y nadie te lo quitara"._

Sintió como el control sobre sí mismo regresaba a él. Y se dispuso a tratar de comprender lo que tenía en sus manos.

.

.

.

El tiempo pareció detenerse al ver todas las notas que esos dibujos tenían. Su conclusión fue que era una Historia creada por el estúpido Mangaka pervertido, _ese sujeto era un hombre muerto_.

Los dibujos narraban la Historia de la pareja Sentimental, como Misaki comenzó a trabajar con él mangaka, el trabajo los hizo unirse y como él se fue ganando el afecto del castaño. Él cual dejaba a su novio quien era una persona posesiva, celosa, inmadura, e inútil que solo se preocupaba por sí mismo y el cual no comprendía los cambios de la vida del castaño.

El amor que Misaki sentía por el manga se transformó en amor asía el mangaka.

Las frases, el guion, todo, tenía un toque de realismo que lo hacia estremecer, en esa mesa de recepción se encontraba con ilustraciones vividas el peor temor de él.

Su imaginación la cual era muy extensa, al ver ese trabajo comenzó a traerle todo tipo de pensamientos negativos.

 _¿perdería a Misaki? O ¿ya lo había perdido?,_

Terror absoluto, la soledad, el miedo a perlo todo.

Todos los recuerdos inundaron su mente, Misaki en cada uno de ellos, todo lo habían vivido en estos casi cinco años juntos. Su corazón por un momento dejo de palpitar y el dolor que cubrió su cuerpo fue intenso.

 _¡NO!,_ grito algo dentro de él revelándose a aceptar la derrota, miro los dibujos con desafió, esto no era más real de lo que eran sus libros _. ¡eso!,_ era el sueño de alguien no correspondido _, eso_ , era fantasía pervertida de alguien que deseaba lo que era suyo, ahí tenía la prueba de que él tenía razón, que ese mangaka quería sepáralos, recogió todo con brusquedad, metiéndolo de nuevo en el sobre. Misaki ahora comprendería su impulso de celos al ver la prueba contundente.

Se dispuso a su ir a la habitación de Misaki y exigirle una explicación, pero cuando dio dos pasos recordó varias frases leídas…

 _Él no confía en ti,_

 _Él se comporta como un niño que desea tratarte como un juguete más de su colección._

 _Él no te comprende, solo juzga y actúa con impulsividad._

 _Él realmente no te ama, porque él verdadero amor, da libertad._

 _Entre él y yo existe una gran diferencia, conmigo tendrás paz, calidez, amor, comprensión, ternura, con él batallaras constante mente._

Su cuerpo se detuvo y su mirada recorrió todo el departamento, el cual estaba como siempre, limpio, recogido, ordenado, todo tenía el aroma de Misaki, la casa en sí , era el lugar que Misaki había creado, un hogar para ambos.

Su mirada se detuvo con Suzuki- san que lo veía en el otro extremo del sillón, dio una vuelta y fue delante de su fiel compañero.

Los ojos negros de Suzuki parecían hablarle.

-Tienes razón, amigo mío. No gano nada comportándome así, cuida esto por mí. – coloco el sobre debajo del oso de peluche y subió las escaleras con una determinación diferente.

.

.

.

.

Los sonidos de unos pasos alertaron a Misaki quien se encontraba sentado en su cama con los ojos enardecido de lágrimas. Había cerrado la puerta asegurándose de que Usagi- San no entraría.

Escucho perfectamente como trataron de abrir y se encogió mas sobre la cama _, ya no deseaba pelear más con su amante,_ ese era el pensamiento que lo carcomía, pero es que todo estaba tan fuera de lugar, todo era caótico, no era persona que estuviera acostumbrado a tal presión. Sin embargo nada lo preparo para lo que escucho.

.

.

.

.

La puerta estaba cerrada él lo sabía, aun así, Akihiko quiso hacer el intento, pero una puerta no lo de tendría, tenía que explicarse y rogaba a Kami, que sus palabras fueran las correctas. Respiro profundamente y comenzó a tratar de remediar esta situación.

-Perdóname Misaki. - dijo firmemente sobre la puerta lo suficiente fuerte para que su amante escuchara sus palabras. - Te amo, talvez no de la mejor manera, pero te amo,.- suspiro.- sé que estas atravesando por una nueva etapa de tu vida, sé que nuestras vidas están cambiando, y tengo que reconocer que no me gusta este cambio.-cerro sus ojos y se concentró en decir lo que sentía.- sé que suena egoísta, pero es la verdad. No me gusta que no tengas tiempo conmigo, no me gusta que tus prioridades a barqueen más cosas, sé que quisiera ser tu mundo, sé que estoy cometiendo el error de comportarme como un niño , pero sabes Misaki… tengo miedo, viví por veintiocho años solo, nunca pensé en tener la oportunidad de amar de nuevo y ser amado, no pensé que dejaría la soledad por el calor de tu persona, tengo lo que más anhelo pero a veces siento que estas lejos y que en cualquier momento vendrá alguien mejor que yo y te apartara de mi lado. Y eso es un gran terror para mí. - apoyo su cabeza sobre la madera fría. - Misaki, yo te apoyo, yo quiero que cumplas tus sueños, quiero ver esa sonrisa siempre en ti, y me preocupa ver lo afligido que has estado últimamente. Quiero que confíes en mi sin embargo no hago nada para lograr mi mayor objetivo que es hacerte feliz. – un silencio siguió con su respiración, detrás de esa puerta no se escuchaba nada. - Te amo, con devoción, con obsesión, con ternura, con pasión, te amo con todo mi ser y discúlpame de nuevo por no poder hacerte feliz.

.

.

.

Misaki escucho los pasos alejándose de su puerta y como Usagi-san se iba a la habitación que ambos compartían desde hace tres meses atrás.

-baka.- murmuro muy bajito y con lágrimas en los ojos, limpio su rostro y nariz. Miro su antigua habitación, sus cosas aún seguían ahí, pero era más ocupada como el lugar para esconderse de su amante.

Cuando él inicio en el trabajo Usagi-san sabía que el tiempo juntos se acortaría por lo que lo convenció de la manera más pervertida posible de que aceptara dormir juntos.

Y después de tal perversión por parte de su amante entre jadeos acepto. Pero eso sí, tenía condiciones que si incumplía se acabaría tal acuerdo. Y Usagi-san había respetado sus peticiones.

 _No tendría sexo todos los días._

 _Si intentaba algo raro y extraño dejaría la cama inmediatamente._

 _Suzuki-san dormiría entre los dos._

Después de dialogar llegaron al acuerdo de tener sexo solo un día a la semana ya que Misaki aseguraba que no podía presentarse a trabajar después de los apasionados encuentros que Usagi-san tenía con él.

Acordaron platicar más de los pensamientos que cada uno tenía con respecto al otro. Sin embargo, ahí les fallaba, pero si se ponía analizar todo detenidamente, una relación no es de una sola persona, una relación es de dos.

Él sabía perfectamente como Usagi-san era sensible, aun cuando podía realizar muchas cosas y siendo una persona por en sima del promedio, Usagi-san era muy sensible y esto no lo había tomado en cuenta. Como siempre ponía sus miedos, sus temores, sus preocupaciones del trabajo por enésima de él. En cambio, Usagi-san siempre pensaba en él primero.

Si pensamos en las deficiencias de su amante siendo justos tendría que pensar en todas las cosas en las que él también falla. Como ser lo poco expresivo que era, lo poco demostrativo y la vergüenza que lo invadía si intentaba algo más en esa relación.

Él también estaba fallando, Usagi-san nunca iba a saber que sucedía si él no le decía. Si esto continuaba la relación se marchitaría y eso…

 _Era algo que no deseaba …_

 _Por qué amaba a Usagi-san._

.

.

.

.

 _Veinte minutos después…_

Akihiko se había cambiado la ropa y cuando la última pieza de su piyama era puesta, la habitación se abrió de forma lenta. Misaki vestía también su pijama verde y sus mejillas estaban rojas, su mirada era ocultada por su cabello.

-lo siento Usagi-san.-

Fueron palabras dichas en un susurro tan débil, pero que hicieron latir el corazón del mayor. Akihiko no soporto más y lo abrazo con fuerza, el cuerpo del castaño se estremeció por la cercanía de su amante, pero el aroma, la calidez y el sentimiento de estar así juntos le hizo inmensamente feliz.

-Eres un baka Usagi-san, tu. bueno...

Usagi guio a Misaki a la cama pero al sentir la tensión del pequeño cuerpo hablo tranquilamente.

-No are nada. - susurro en su oído del castaño. - que tu no quieras. - termino de decir con esa tilde tan irresistible que estremecía a su pareja.

pero la sorpresa no fue para Misaki, el castaño sabía que el Usagi-san decía y hacia ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Qué pasa… si ..yo quie..ro?.- susurro apretando los ojos y sonrojándose furiosamente.

-si eso es así. - dijo acomodando al castaño en medio de la cama completamente rojo y con una mirada más que brillosa. - yo tendría que cumplir mi amenaza.

.

.

.

.

La realidad siempre supera a la fantasía, ese pensamiento cruzo por la mente de Akihiko, al ver como Misaki se retorcía de placer por sus caricias. Se acordó de las imágenes que el mangaka había dibujado con tanta dedicación, aun cuando los dibujos eran muy buenos y trasmitían los sentimientos que ese mangaka tenía no expresaba la realidad.

 _por qué él Misaki real cada vez que lo envestían apretaba las sabanas e inclinaba su cabeza a la izquierda, porque el Misaki real cuando la pasión lo segaba gemía alto, alzaba las caderas y marcaba el paso que deseaba, porque el Misaki real le gustaba ser besado mientras tocaban ese punto especial en él. Por qué el Misaki real era más expresivo, más inocente y más sensual que esos dibujos._

Y eso demostraba que el Misaki real estaba con él, que le pertenecía. Que él era el único que lo conocía en la intimidad y que no permitiría que alguien se lo arrebatara.

-¡ya .. yo… Usa.. gi

 _El Misaki real era cálido por dentro …_

 _¡demonios!_

El Misaki real apretaba firmemente el cuerpo de su amante mientras los dos llegaban a un orgasmo, sublime .

.

.

.

.

La respiración de ambos era irregular, Akihiko se acomodó y jalo a un Misaki exhausto a sus brazos, la ropa estaba esparcida por toda la habitación, ya que ambos sentían la necesidad de tener la proximidad de sus cuerpos desnudos.

El latir del corazón de Usagi-san le gustaba a Misaki, a pesar de ser solo tres meses durmiendo así, sentía que era el mejor lugar para dormir.

-¡baka!.- susurro entre los brazos del mayor. Acorrucándose contra el calor del cuerpo de Usagi-san.- no va ser la primera vez que llegue tarde a casa, tengo mucho trabajo y soy un novato, aparte de que soy torpe.- dijo aun con susurros.- hoy cometí muchos errores y era mi responsabilidad arreglar el desastre que yo mismo ocasione, también sé que eso no es tu culpa, pero necesito que me comprendas.- sintió un abrazo mayor y agradeció en silencio que lo dejara hablar.- yo… bueno. Yo.. lo siento.- dijo después de titubear.- yo tampoco soy el mejor en esta relación, ambos fallamos… pero aun así … bueno tu eres muy … especial para mi

Akihiko apretó más el cuerpo del castaño y entrecerró su rostro en la cabellera castaña. Ahí estaba otra diferencia del real Misaki a uno ficticio, _porque un te amo no saldría de la manera que el mangaka expresaba, no, Misaki era diferente por lo que sus te amo eran diferentes._

-lo siento, Misaki, pero el miedo a perder lo que tenemos me abruma…

-¡baka!.- rebatió con voz un poco más alta.- yo… bueno…si tú nunca me dejas.- dijo en susurro nuevamente y sonrojado hasta las orejas.- yo .. siempre… estaré contigo

-Eres todo un seductor Misaki. - le dijo comenzando a darle besos por el cuello del castaño. - me excitas con tales palabras, aun así. - dijo mordiendo entre la clavícula y el hombro. - prométemelo, juntos por siempre. - y volteo el rostro del castaño quedando frente a frente.

Las miradas amatista y esmeralda se entrelazaron al igual que sus almas y cuerpos.

-siempre. - fue lo último que dijo Misaki antes de ser consumido por la pasión nuevamente.

.

.

.

.

 _Al día siguiente…_

-¡BAKA!.- grito Misaki recogiendo rápidamente sus papeles y carpetas que están regadas en el sillón de la sala.-¡POR TU CULPA LLEGARE TARDE!.- conto sus carpetas las organizo y metió todo nuevamente al bolso.

-¿tienes todo?

-si. - afirmo Misaki abriendo nuevamente su maleta. - no hace falta nada. - abrió los ojos sorprendidos. - Isaka-san me dio un sobre ayer cuando vino a dejarme. - comento levemente y mirando sus cosas no estaba ahí…

Akihiko frunció el ceño.

-no debe de ser nada.- dijo restándole importancia.- llegaras tarde te recuerdo.

-¿culpa de quién es?.- exclamo exaltado y olvidando por completo el sobre.

.

.

.

.

Veinte minutos más tarde en Marukawa un deportivo rojo entraba a las instalaciones del estacionamiento quedando a unos metros del ascensor.

-¡LLEGO TARDE!.- grito Misaki y en su urgencia por quitarse el cinturón de seguridad sus manos estaban torpes.

Akihiko sonrió abiertamente, sin perder la sonrisa salió del carro y dispuso a abrirle la puerta al castaño, quien seguía peleando con el cinturón de seguridad.

-eres tan lindo. - susurro más para sí mismo, pero al alzar su mirada se topó con unos ojos azules que lo veían a cierta distancia.

Su ritmo cardiaco se alteró y tuvo que contenerse para no perder la serenidad. Cuando Misaki por fin pudo salir fue acorralado sobre el carro, sin previo aviso como siempre suele suceder el peli plata comenzó a besarlo, los labios del mayor mordieron con pasión la boca del menor que al verse sorprendido permitió el acceso rápidamente.

Habían de besos a besos, eso Misaki había aprendido con Usagi-san, en estos momentos cuando el apretaba contra el carro y sacudía su boca de esta manera el cuerpo del castaño acostumbrado a este tipo de reacción respondió con la misma agresividad.

 _Pasión con pasión, entrega con entrega, amor por amor._

Fue una lucha, pero la falta de oxígeno los obligo a parar ambos respiraban agitados y al encontrarse sus miradas estas decían tantas cosas. Pero el sonido de un elevador abriéndose rompió la burbuja de ellos.

Las mejillas rojas de Misaki se colorearon más.

-¡BAKA!.- grito con fuerza empujando a Usagi-san lejos de él y dirigiéndose al elevador.- ¡TENDRAS TODO UN MES DE PIMIENTOS VERDES¡ .- se escuchó esa amenaza en todo el estacionamiento.

Akihiko sonrió ante lo que le esperaba, pero después se acordó el porqué de sus acciones. Abrió el automóvil nuevamente, extrajo el sobre. Se dirigió con tranquilidad al testigo de semejante beso. La ventanilla del carro se abrió.

La mirada azul brillaba de enojo, pero la mirada amatista levanto el muro de la frialdad y desinterés en la persona que estaba enfrente.

Akihiko le tendió el sobre, Ijuuin Sensei reconoció su trabajo, ahora su mirada era de desconcierto.

-¿por qué lo tienes tú?

El peli plata alzo la barbilla con orgullo y distinción muy propio de él.

-La realidad no se compara en nada a una historia ficticia. - dijo en tono claro, fuerte. él se dio la vuelta y avanzo a su vehículo.

Ya en el volante pensó en todo lo que le hubiera gustado decirle al mangaka, en reclamarle, en gritarle y pelearse con él.

 _Pero… ¿que conseguía con eso?, él tenía al Misaki real, él conocía todo de Misaki, él era la pareja de Misaki, él era el poseía el cuerpo de Misaki, él tenía el amor de Misaki, en cambio el mangaka solo tenía su imaginación de lo que pudo haber sucedido, pero que no sucederá por él se encargaría de Misaki nunca lo dejará._

 _El Misaki real pertenecía a la pareja romántica_

 _El Misaki ficticio pertenecía a la pareja sentimental._

 _ **La realidad aun que es más difícil siempre supera a la fantasía.**_

Y su realidad afortunadamente era a lado de su Misaki.

Fin

Si lo se me ha quedado muy raro, muchas gracias por leer y comentar.


End file.
